The Lickining - A Pokémon Story (MA)
by G. C. CURVIER
Summary: Jenn tries to catch a Lickitung and gets more than she bargains for. Contains sexual themes, lemon, not suitable for people under 18, MA.


The woods are calm, Jenn a late bloomer in her twenties is hiding within a bush and watching a group of Lickitung resting in a clearing. Creeping closer and closer, "Almost there... just a bit closer." Jenn readies her Pokéball, "I can almost touch it." She springs from the bushes, "Okay let's do this!" The Lickitung begin to panic and flee in every direction, Jenn prepares to throw the Pokéball, but the ground begins to shake, feeling something dripping onto her cap Jenn freezes mid throw.

Feeling a warm breath on the back of her neck Jenn runs out into the clearing and faces the unknown Pokémon. A vague silhouette is all that can be seen, "Come out!" Jenn demands. The ground shakes as the Pokémon obliges, Jenn now in-awe as an enormous Lickilicky emerges, standing thirteen feet in height. The Lickilicky stands on the edge of the clearing, looking around Jenn notices that many of the Lickitung have returned and are watching her from the bushes.

Jenn smiles arrogantly, "Oh you asked for it!" throwing a Pokéball and hitting the Lickilicky directly between the eyes. "You're mine!" but nothing happens, the Pokéball falls from the now angry Lickilicky's face. "What! No way!" Jenn grabs another Pokéball this time inspecting the bottom (Team Rocket Engineering Inc.) The Lickilicky approaches Jenn, "Crap, this is why Professor Ply said never to buy discount."

Suddenly the Lickilicky lunges towards Jenn while sweeping its tongue, Jenn barley has time to dodge, being blindsided by the tail and knocked onto her back. The Lickilicky attacks again scraping its tongue along the ground tearing up the earth beneath it, hitting Jenn with enough force to flip her onto all-fours. "Crap it's ripped a hole out of my pants." With her vulnerable area exposed and faced towards the Lickilicky, it lunges its tongue towards her, taking one large lick between Jenn's legs and lifting her partially off the ground.

Jenn tries to escape but she's unsure whether the sensation is an unwelcome one. The Lickilicky steps closer but is taken aback when Jenn straightens her legs, raising her vulnerable area as if presenting herself. Without hesitation the Lickilicky licks Jenn once more and with only a single slow motion. "Oh god... please don't stop, please don't stop." Jenn mutters softly under her breath while biting her bottom lip.

The Lickilicky steps back with its tongue no longer between Jenn's legs, "Hey!" as she looks over her shoulder Jenn sees the Lickilicky with its tongue coiled like a snake about to strike. Before she can react, the tongue is pushing between her legs, Jenn tries to wriggle herself away but only aided the tongue to slip inside of her. Jenn gasps for air, "No not there! Too high! Too high!" within moments the sensation changes, no longer tight and unpleasant but somehow different. The Lickilicky begins to roll its tongue, pushing deeper into Jenn, suddenly pulling away to Jenn's disappointment, "Hey! I was just getting to like that, the least you could do is finish me off."

Looking at Jenn with its expressionless face the Lickilicky grabs her by the legs, flipping Jenn onto her back. "Hey! What gives?" Jenn becomes silent as another appendage emerges from the Lickilicky, this time it was not its tongue. Jenn now panicked realizing what is about to happen, the Lickilicky holds her legs apart and drags Jenn towards its tongue-like appendage. "Hey! Wow! Let's talk about this." The appendage now pressing between Jenn's legs, pressure building-up as it's about to slip into her.

Suddenly a sound echoes from the distance, the Lickilicky looks away from Jenn dropping her. The sound echoes again, louder this time. "It's a female Lickilicky." Jenn sighs with relief, the Lickilicky becomes exited and runs frantically into the woods towards the source of the sound. On the ground and splayed-out Jenn tries to catch her breath, "Oh god! What!" Jenn shrieks as a sudden sensation is felt between her legs, she looks down only to come face to face with a line of Lickitung. Each Lickitung takes several licks of Jenn, then waddles off over to the back of the line making room for the next. "This isn't so bad." Jenn mutters taking pleasure from each lick. "I think I'll just rest here for a while."

The End.


End file.
